New Bordeaux Notes
New Bordeaux Notes are an item found throughout New Bordeaux. The notes are found throughout the city and can be read by approaching the note and using the interact button. Some of the notes are present throughout the game, while others are only available in specified missions. They serve no real purpose and aren't added to the inventory like other collectibles, but they give interesting insight and background on the gameplay. Barclay Mills *1-2 found in Di Napoli Hazardous Storage. *3 found at the northeast Barge Docks. *4 found in the warehouse where you steal Pete Santini's money stash. *5 found in the upper offices of Barclay Railways. *6 found at Di Napoli Waste Removal. *7 found on the bleachers in Wells Park Middle School. (Sign of the Times) *8-9 found inside Welty Storage. (Sign of the Times) Note-Barclay Mills 1.jpg Note-Barclay Mills 2.jpg Note-Barclay Mills 3.jpg Note-Barclay Mills 4.jpg Note-Barclay Mills 5.jpg Note-Barclay Mills 6.jpg Note-Barclay Mills 7.jpg Note-Barclay Mills 8.jpg Note-Barclay Mills 9.jpg Bayou Fantom *1 found inside the boxcar at the Bayou Firing Range. *2 found in The Voice's office at Laveau's Compound. *3 found inside the C.I.A. Safehouse. (Stones Unturned DLC) *4 found at the Gator Farm in the western garage. *5 found inside a shack in southeast Bayou Fantom. *6-8 found in Marshall's Office. (Stones Unturned DLC) Note-Bayou Fantom 1.jpg Note-Bayou Fantom 2.jpg Note-Bayou Fantom 3.jpg Note-Bayou Fantom 4.jpg Note-Bayou Fantom 5.jpg Note-Bayou Fantom 6.jpg Note-Bayou Fantom 7.jpg Note-Bayou Fantom 8.jpg Delray Hollow *1 found in the backstage dressing room at Perla's Nightclub. *2 found inside the room where you free Theresa Mayeux at Perla's Nightclub. *3 found inside the room where you free Lucy Doussan at Perla's Nightclub. *4 found in house with Rooster Desaulniers. *5 found at the Carousel Hotel inside room with Dirty Gert Delong. *6 found inside the garage where Deacon Caruso hangs out. *7 found on the plaque of Scott "Brass Balls" Morrow at Sammy's Bar. (Sign of the Times) Note-Delray Hollow 1.jpg Note-Delray Hollow 2.jpg Note-Delray Hollow 3.jpg Note-Delray Hollow 4.jpg Note-Delray Hollow 5.jpg Note-Delray Hollow 6.jpg Note-Delray Hollow 7.jpg Downtown *01 found at a construction site where you kill Geezer Cruzat. *02-15 found at various dead drops. *16 found in the building where you go to kill J.C. McCall. *17 found in a trailer at the Cavar Construction Yard. *18 found at the Cavar Construction Site on a pallet near the wardrobe. *19 found on a bench in the second floor locker room of the Imperial Men's Health Club. *20 found on a cupboard in the laundry room of the Imperial Men's Health Club. *21 found in the indoctrination area of Nuit Blanche, on one of the altars. (Sign of the Times) *22 found under the stage at the New Bordeaux Opera House. (Sign of the Times) Note-Downtown 01.jpg Note-Downtown 02.jpg Note-Downtown 03.jpg Note-Downtown 04.jpg Note-Downtown 05.jpg Note-Downtown 06.jpg Note-Downtown 07.jpg Note-Downtown 08.jpg Note-Downtown 09.jpg Note-Downtown 10.jpg Note-Downtown 11.jpg Note-Downtown 12.jpg Note-Downtown 13.jpg Note-Downtown 14.jpg Note-Downtown 15.jpg Note-Downtown 16.jpg Note-Downtown 17.jpg Note-Downtown 18.jpg Note-Downtown 19.jpg Note-Downtown 20.jpg Note-Downtown 21.jpg Note-Downtown 22.jpg French Ward *1 found in the French Ward Cemetery where you interrogate Eugerio Calabrese. *2 found in the garage where you find Lester Terriot. *3 found in the north Porn Studio where you interrogate Billy Zaccaro. *4 found in the room with Oscar Sabato. *5 found in the south Porn Studio where you kill Ernie Lupo. *6-7 found in the Orgy Warehouse. *8-10 found inside Villa del Mar. (Stones Unturned DLC) Note-French Ward 1.jpg Note-French Ward 2.jpg Note-French Ward 3.jpg Note-French Ward 4.jpg Note-French Ward 5.jpg Note-French Ward 6.jpg Note-French Ward 7.jpg Note-French Ward 8.jpg Note-French Ward 9.jpg Note-French Ward 10.jpg Frisco Fields *1 found in the house where you kill Gabe Chauvin. *2 found inside Priority Cabs near the cash box. *3 found in the PCP shack where you kill "Beaks" Brunner. *4 found upstairs at Bellaire's Supermarket. *5 found inside the Southern Union Bunker. *6 found in the garage of Southern Union Residence. *7-8 found in Boicherot's. (Stones Unturned) *9-10 found in the Harless Mansion. (Sign of the Times) Note-Frisco Fields 1.jpg Note-Frisco Fields 2.jpg Note-Frisco Fields 3.jpg Note-Frisco Fields 4.jpg Note-Frisco Fields 5.jpg Note-Frisco Fields 6.jpg Note-Frisco Fields 7.jpg Note-Frisco Fields 8.jpg Note-Frisco Fields 9.jpg Note-Frisco Fields 10.jpg Pointe Verdun *1 found at Burke's Iron & Metal, in the building where you first meet Nicki Burke. *2-3 found at The Butcher Block when you interrogate Leo Ruggeri. *4 found in a first floor back office at Roberdeau Meat Packing. *5 found inside a room at the Pearl Diver Motel where Leo Ruggeri is found. Note-Pointe Verdun 1.jpg Note-Pointe Verdun 2.jpg Note-Pointe Verdun 3.jpg Note-Pointe Verdun 4.jpg Note-Pointe Verdun 5.jpg River Row *1 found in the underground canals with Fabio "Fab" Fulci. *2 found in a trailer where you kill Stitch Gallo. *3 found in the elevated building at the back of Rigolet's Canning Company. Note-River Row 1.jpg Note-River Row 2.jpg Note-River Row 3.jpg Sacriste Sanatorium Sign of the Times *1 found on a desk in a room to the right of the front entrance. *2 found in the rear grounds, at the bottom of a stairwell. *3 found in the far corner of the nutrition wing on a piano. *4 found on a desk to the right as you enter the inner sanctum. Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 1.jpg Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 2.jpg Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 3.jpg Note - Sacriste Sanatorium 4.jpg Sinclair Parish Faster, Baby! *1 found in a shed at the De Costa Family Farm. *2 found on the front porch at the De Costa Family Farm. *3 found on the reception desk at the Sinclair Parish Sheriff's Department. *4 found in the second floor corner office of the Sinclair Sheriff's Department. *5 found on Sheriff Beaumont's secretary's desk in the Sheriff's Department. *6 found at the Sinclair Parish Auto Impound. *7 found on the desk inside Christian Remus' Law Office. *8 found on a small desk in the bedroom of Irma's House. *9 found on the bar at Landry's Roadhouse. *10 found on a workbench at the old Miller Farm. Note-Sinclair Parish 01.jpg Note-Sinclair Parish 02.jpg Note-Sinclair Parish 03.jpg Note-Sinclair Parish 04.jpg Note-Sinclair Parish 05.jpg Note-Sinclair Parish 06.jpg Note-Sinclair Parish 07.jpg Note-Sinclair Parish 08.jpg Note-Sinclair Parish 09.jpg Note-Sinclair Parish 10.jpg Southdowns *1 found in the cashier's room of Wilcock's Saloon. *2 found on the upper level of Mama Righetti's Bakery. *3 found at the Stolen Goods Yard Sale where you kill Alfredo "Fred" Pace. *4 found in a room at the Pearl Diver Motel. (Only appears during Bounty Hunting mission) Note-Southdowns 1.jpg Note-Southdowns 2.jpg Note-Southdowns 3.jpg Note-Southdowns 4.jpg Tickfaw Harbor *1 found in the Holland Bros. Shipping & Freight smuggling racket. *2 found on a desk in the repair bay of the Best Oil Racket. *3 found at the Coastal Patrol Marina in Butterbean's office. *4 found on a table next to a TV set in the Stolen Car Warehouse. *5 found on a desk in the upstairs office where you steal Pops' money stash. *6 found in the back of a warehouse in north central Tickfaw. Note-Tickfaw Harbor 1.jpg Note-Tickfaw Harbor 2.jpg Note-Tickfaw Harbor 3.jpg Note-Tickfaw Harbor 4.jpg Note-Tickfaw Harbor 5.jpg Note-Tickfaw Harbor 6.jpg Unknown Island Stones Unturned *1 found inside a portable building at Siniy-2, outside the silo entrance. *2 found inside the silo in the office at the bottom of the first ramp. *3 found on the desk in the sleeping quarters. *4 on a desk in the office just before reaching the silo. *5 found on the desk in an abandoned small house near the old church at Hermosa Pez. Note-Unknown Island 1a.jpg Note-Unknown Island 1b.jpg Note-Unknown Island 2a.jpg Note-Unknown Island 2b.jpg Note-Unknown Island 3a.jpg Note-Unknown Island 3b.jpg Note-Unknown Island 4a.jpg Note-Unknown Island 4b.jpg Note-Unknown Island 5a.jpg Note-Unknown Island 5b.jpg Category:Mafia III Category:Miscellaneous Items